Love Is Sweet
by DarkSkyBlue
Summary: Chapter 1 : Seme Or Uke?/Saat Cinta tidak memandang gender ataupun umur. Saat cinta terasa manis. Begitupula lah kisah cinta Tao dan Kris. Manis namun menyenangkan/Pedo!Kris Kid!Tao/"Tapi Klic gege itu cuka ngambek, manja, uhmm celing minta cium lama-lama"/"Mwo?/TaoRis/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Love Is Sweet

Chapter 1 : Seme or Uke?

By : Strowberry Cake

Rating : M

Pairing : TaoRis

Genre : Romance Drama

Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saya, jika ada kesamaan dalam hal tokoh, cerita dan sebagainya dikarenakan faktor yang tidak di sengaja. Dan ini hanya khayalan saya belaka.

Tao punya saya dan Kris, begitupun sebaliknya. :D

Warning: BL, Mpreg, Kids!Tao Pedo!Kris, Age Switch, OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb.

Tao : 5 Tahun

Kris : 17 Tahun

.

.

.

_Summary : Chapter 1 : Seme Or Uke?/Saat Cinta tidak memandang gender ataupun umur. Saat cinta terasa manis. Begitupula lah kisah cinta Tao dan Kris. Manis namun menyenangkan/Pedo!Kris Kid!Tao/_"Tapi Klic gege itu cuka ngambek, manja, uhmm celing minta cium lama-lama"/"Mwo?/DLDR~

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Strowberry Cake © 2014

_Love Is Sweet_

_Request by : YJYSCKCBShipper Eonnie~_

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : Seme Or Uke?

Di Apartemen Exclusive yang berdiri megah di kawasan Seoul Forest dan Sungai Hangang. Nampak sesosok bocah kecil tengah menikmati spaghetti buatan tunangannya. Tangan kecilnya bergerak mencubit spaghetti tersebut, sesekali mengeram kesal saat makanan yang menurutnya mie itu mengotori bajunya. Sepertinya bocah panda itu sedari tadi tidak mengetahui bahwa pipi dan mulutnya sudah belepotan saus bolognaise.

"Pelan-pelan baby" Kris mengusap lembut pipi Tao yang belepotan saus dengan sapu tangan miliknya.

Tao menganggukan kepalanya sembari tersenyum manis. "Klic gege mie buatan gege cangaaaaattt enak" Puji Tao jujur.

Kris terkekeh geli mendengar pujian dari tunangannya itu. Spaghetti buatannya memang enak, salahkan Wu Jaejoong yang mengajarkan Kris memasak spaghetti seenak itu. "Terima kasih pujiannya sayang" Kris mengusap lembut kepala Tao.

Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu hanya menyengir lucu sembari meneruskan acara makan-makannya. Bibirnya kembali belepotan saus yang membuat Kris harus menahan tawa melihat cara makan kekasih kecilnya itu.

"Klic gege" Panggil Tao pelan sembari menggeser piring spaghetti yang sudah kosong. "Mienya cudah tidak ada" Ujarnya polos.

"Hahaha baiklah saatnya mencuci tangan"

.

.

.

_Love Is Sweet_

"Klic gege Tao mau beltanya" Bocah kecil yang berada dipelukan Kris itu mendongkak menatap Kris yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas sekolahnya. Pria tampan yang sejak tadi terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan buku tebalnya itu berhenti menulis dan beralih menatap kekasih kecilnya itu. "Bertanya apa sayang?"

Tao terdiam sebentar. Ia memainkan ujung baju Kris . "Klic gege uke atau ceme?"

Kris Speechless. Ia kemudian menghela nafas setelah itu mengelus lembut rambut sang kekasih. "Menurut Tao?"

"Uhmm" Tao memasang wajah berpikirnya. Jari telunjuknya diletakan dipelipis kepalanya, sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah-olah ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat sulit. "Ceme? Tao kan lebih manly dalipada Klic gege" Tao tersenyum lebar sembari memamerkan gigi putihnya.

JLEB!

"Kris gege juga manly Wu ZiTao" Kris membela diri sambil berpura-pura marah.

"Tuhh Klic gege cuka ngambek. Beda cama Tao yang jalang ngambek"

JLEB!

JLEB!

"YAK! Kris gege ngambek juga karena Tao" Ujar Kris kesal sembari menatap lekat mata panda bocah cantik didepannya itu.

"Tapi Klic gege itu lebih cuka ngambek, manja, uhmm celing minta cium lama-lama"

"Mwo?"

"Pelpet (Pervert) cuka minta dipeluk, cuka culuh Tao jauh-jauh dali Cehun"

"Yak Wu Zi Tao—"

"Cuka malah-malah gak jelas, cuka minta dimandiin, cuka minta dicuapin, pokonya Tao itu lebih manly dan lebih cocok jadi ceme titik" Tao melipat kedua tangannya didada sembari memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kris yang tengah mengacak rambutnya kesal. Semua yang Tao katakan memang benar tapi Kris sama sekali tidak mau menjadi Uke dari seorang bocah kecil yang sama sekali belum bisa mengucapkan huruf 'R' dan 'S'. Apalagi membayangkan dirinya berada dibawah. Hiyyy

"Yasudah kalau Kris gege Uke. Lebih baik Kris gege pacarannya sama Chanyeol saja. Dia lebih manly"

"Mwo?" Tao nampak shok mendengar ucapan dari tunangannya itu. Park Chanyeol? Pria bodoh yang selalu tersenyum itu?

"Lebih tampan, tidak cadel, tidak pernah menangis, dan juga—

Tidak belepotan saat makan"

JLEB!

JLEB!

JLEB!

"HUWEEEEE KLIC GEGE JAHAAATTT HUWEEEE"

Sepertinya Kris mempunyai tugas lebih sulit dari perkejaan sekolahnya.

.

.

.

END

A/N : Hello everyone~

I'm back with a new fanfiction.

Thanks for eonnie YJYSCKCBShipper untuk inspirasi ffnya hahaha xD

This is story for you eonnie :P

Last~

Mind To Review?

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Jelous ( He is my mine )


	2. Jelous ( He is my mine )

Love Is Sweet

Chapter 2 : Jelous ( He is my mine )

By : Strowberry Cake

Rating : M

Pairing : TaoRis

Genre : Romance Drama

Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saya, jika ada kesamaan dalam hal tokoh, cerita dan sebagainya dikarenakan faktor yang tidak di sengaja. Dan ini hanya khayalan saya belaka.

Tao punya saya dan Kris, begitupun sebaliknya. :D

Warning: BL, Mpreg, Kids!Tao Pedo!Kris, Age Switch, OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb.

Tao : 5 Tahun

Kris : 17 Tahun

.

.

.

_Summary : Chapter 2 : Seme Or Uke?/Saat Cinta tidak memandang gender ataupun umur. Saat cinta terasa manis. Begitupula lah kisah cinta Tao dan Kris. Manis namun menyenangkan/Pedo!Kris Kid!Tao/_"Tapi Klic gege itu cuka ngambek, manja, uhmm celing minta cium lama-lama"/"Mwo?/DLDR~

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Strowberry Cake © 2014

_Love Is Sweet_

_Happy Reading~_

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Jelous ( He is my mine )

Play : Teen Top – Angel

Pagi itu Tao masih terlihat ngambek. Terlihat dari caranya makan dan caranya memandang Kris. Sementara pria tampan yang sudah berseragam lengkap itu hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah childish tunangannya itu. Meskipun masih berumur 17 tahun, Kris tau persis bagaimana perasaan Tao sekarang.

Kris berdehem memecah keheningan. Ia menatap Tao yang tengah sibuk dengan sandwich double keju yang tengah ia makan. "Pulang jam berapa sayang?"

"Pikil caja cendili" Tao berucap ketus sembari mencebikan bibirnya.

Seketika Kris menghela nafas melihat sikap Tao sekarang. Kris tidak boleh marah. "Sayang maafkan gege" Kris berucap lirih sembari menatap Tao yang sekarang sudah meminum susu.

"Huwaahh cegal" Tao mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum kembali menatap Kris dengat tatapan mengintimidasi. "Ciapa yah? Tao mau belangkat cama Kyunnie aja bial gege cendili dicini diambil hantu" Ucap Tao ketus sambil turun dari kursinya dan keluar dari rumah. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Kris yang tengah memasang wajah cengo.

.

.

.

"GUI XIAN GEGE" Teriak bocah bermata panda tersebut yang membuat kedua sepasang kekasih yang tengah asyik berciuman didepan pintu itu terpaksa melepaskan ciuman uhukk tersebut. Ditatapnya wajah imut bocah yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

Tao tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya diudara. "Annyeong Chim Canmi. Maap menggagu pagi hali YANG INDAH kalian" Tao tersenyum menggoda sembari menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah malu sementara Changmin sudah terlihat kesal akibat morning kissingnya diganggu oleh bocah panda yang sialnya adalah adik tiri istrinya itu.

"Pagi 'Wu' Zi Tao" Sapa Changmin dengan nada ogah-ogahan sementara Kyuhyun sudah bergerak menggendong tubuh Tao. "Ada apa Tao-ie?"

"Tao mau numpang pelgi cekolah"

Changmin menaikan satu alisnya. Biasanya yang mengantar bocah sial— maksudnya bocah panda ini kan Kris si pria tampan sok cakep itu. "Mana Kris?" Tanya Changmin.

Tao memasang wajah cemberutnya. Bibirnya dimajukan 2cm membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengecup bibir adik kesayangannya itu. "Tao cedang ngambek cama Klic gege"

Changmin tertawa. "Tumben sekali pasangan pedophille aneh ini berantem auwwhh sakit bebh" Ucapan Changmin terhenti saat Kyuhyun menginjak kakinya dengan tidak berperi kesuamian.

"Ada apa dengan Kris gege?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

"Dia bilang Tao uke"

1detik

2detik

3detik

"BUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH"

"KYUNNIE HYUNG CITA (sita) KULKAC CHANMI HYUNG CEKALANG JUGA"

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa bro?" Tanya Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Kris.

Kris menggeleng lemah sembari focus menatap ponselnya. Ingatannya kembali pada pagi tadi. Dimana Tao meninggalkannya, Tao meninggalkannya, hikss Kris rasanya pengen nangis sekarang. Ia memutuskan menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas meja sembari mengabaikan pertanyaan yang Chanyeol ajukan tadi.

"Kris kau kenapa? Yaelah kok jadi mellow gini sih bro" Chanyeol menggoyangkan punggung Kris. Namun sama sekali tidak ada pergerakan dari pria tampan ini.

"Kris"

"Wu Yi Fan"

"YiFan"

"Tao" Satu kata yang membuat Kris mengangkat kepalanya.

"Mana-mana? Tao mana? Hikss huweeee Tao mana?" Chanyeol menatap horror kearah Kris yang tengah menangis. Ya tuhan, baru kali ini Chanyeol ngeliat Kris segalau ini. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja tertawa namun melihat wajah Kris yang nampak acak-acakan ia urungkan niat jahatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa bro?"

Kris terdiam. Ia menatap keluar kelasnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda Tao. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang tengah nampak khawatir. "Sial" Umpat Kris kesal sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol lembut. Kris bergindik ngeri, 'Lebih baik Kris gege pacarannya sama Chanyeol saja.' Itu ucapan yang tadi malam ia ucapkan saat bertengkar dengan Tao dan entah mengapa Kris menyesal mengucapkan itu.

"Hiiiyyyyy" Kris mengibaskan tangannya, mengusir Chanyeol yang tengah mendekat kearahnya. Kontan saja Chanyeol merasa tersinggung akan tingkah sahabatnya. "Kau kenapa sihh Kris? Gila? Stress? Jangan bilang ini gara-gara Tao?"

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Tao lagi mogok bicara"

"BUAAHAHAHA"

"Yak! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu Park Chanyeol"

"Hahahaha kau galau hanya karena anak berumur 5 tahun?" Chanyeol tertawa geli sembari menepuk bahu Kris. "Kau benar-benar pedophile Kris"

"Sialan kau" Umpat Kris sembari menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipundaknya. Kalau dipikir memang Kris benar-benar berlebihan. Maksudnya ia terlalu possessive terhadap Tao. Bahkan Chanyeol yang notabennya sahabat Kris sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh Tao. Padahal Kris kan tau Chanyeol sudah mempunyai tunangan dijepang bahkan lebih semok.

"Yasudah lebih baik sebentar kau minta maaf. Dan jangan lupa dengan hadiah natal untuk Tao. Siapa tau saja Tao sudah baikan saat kau belikan dia hadiah" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ide Chanyeol bisa juga. Kris tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut sahabatnya. "Kau benar-benar pintar Park Chanyeol"

Sekarang Kris tinggal memikirkan hadiah kesukaan Tao. Mungkin boneka atau satu set permainan balok bisa membuat Tao kembali baikan. Yeah, sepertinya Kris harus menyeret secara paksa Chanyeol untuk menemaninya berbelanja mainan.

"Kau baru tau Park Chanyeol ini pintar"

Okey kita abaikan yang satu ini -_-

.

.

.

Tao menekuk wajahnya. Tangannya yang berada didepan dada membuat Kyuhyun tau adiknya ini benar-benar marah. Sementara Changmin? Dia malah sibuk dengan keripik jagung yang ia makan sembari berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Kau masih marah bocah?" Tanya Changmin sembari merongoh kantongnya. Ia mengambil coklat batang yang sempat ia ambil didalam kulkas dan menyerahkannya ke Tao. "Permintaan maaf?"

Tao mendengus kesal sembari mengambil coklat ditangan Changmin. "Lain kali jangan buat Tao malah lagi" Tao membuka bungkus coklat tersebut. "Nanti Tao culik Kyunnie hyung bial gak ucah dekat-dekat cama Chanmi hyung lagi lohh"

ChangKyu tertawa pelan sembari mengelus dan mencubit pipi Tao. "Dia sangat lucu" Ujar Changmin pelan sembari mengusap pipi Tao yang memerah karena cubitannya. "Juga cantik" Sambung Kyuhyun sembari merapikan tatanan rambut Tao yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Masih cantikan kamu sayang" Changmin mengerling nakal sembari mencolek-colek dagu Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun sudah merona mendengar ucapan dari suaminya.

"Liat kedepan Chanmi hyung. Nanti kita kecelekaan, mati,teluc macuk lumah cakit Klic gege juga yang lepot. Nanti Klic gege nangic, Chanmi hyung mau tanggung jawab?" Ujar Tao sarkatis.

Changmin mendengus. Bocah panda ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. "Aya~ aya~ kapten"

Changmin berhenti didepan sekolah Tao. Kyuhyun membantu Tao melepaskan sabuk pengamannya setelah itu mengusap pelan rambut Tao. "Belajar yang baik sayang" Kyuhyun mendaratkan satu kecupan didahi Tao.

"Ciap hyung. Nanti Tao mau pintal kek hyung" Ucap Tao polos sembari turun dari mobil. "Telimakacih Chanmi hyung cudah mengantal Tao campai tujuan" Tao menundukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja kau kan adik Kyuhyun yang paling ceng—aduwwhhh kenapa dicubit baby" Changmin mengusap pahanya sembari menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah melemparkan death-glare cantiknya.

"Yasudah belajar yang baik sayang" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

Tao tersenyum manis sembari ikut melambaikan tangan. Setelah melihat mobil ChangKyu sudah jauh Tao memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya.

.

.

.

To : Baby Tao

_Maafkan aku sayang. _

_Sebentar kamu pulangnya sama Sehun gpp kan? /puppy eyes/_

_Aku akan mampir dirumah Chanyeol dulu mengerjakan tugas. /Sad/_

_Selamat belajar sayang~ /Kiss/_

Chanyeol tertawa pelan sembari menekan tombol send pada ponsel Kris. Padahal Kris paling anti sama Sehun lohh. Tapi emang dasar jahil, Chanyeol malah menyuruh Tao pulang bersama Sehun dan membawa-bawa nama Kris sebagai pengirim pesan.

"Huahahahaha"

BRUK!

Kris dengan tidak berperikechanyeol-an melemparkan buku sastra jepang yang tebalnya 10 cm kekepala Chanyeol. "Rasakan itu. Ini perpustakaan bodoh bukan kelas" bisik Kris pelan sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. Takut ada yang mendengar ucapannya.

"Ini sakit bodoh" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya pelan. Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel Kris. "Thanks ya bro"

Kris mengambil ponselnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidiknya. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan ponselku kan?" Tanya Kris dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sembari menepuk bahu Kris. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

"Mengirim video yadong?"

"Yak! Kau pikir aku Eunhyuk sunbae" Chanyeol mencebikan bibirnya dan membuat pose seimut mungkin yang membuat Kris mual seketika.

"Yah siapa tau saja" Kris mengangkat bahunya.

"Sialan kau Kris" Chanyeol memukul kepala Kris yang membuat pria berdarah Canada itu terkekeh pelan.

"Chanyeol aku ingin bertanya" Kris menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Tentang apa? Jangan bilang tentang perasaanmu padaku" Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Bukan bodoh. Tentang hadiah Tao" Kris menoyor kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berpikir sebentar. Mungkin sarung tangan dan topi rajutan cocok untuk hadiah Kris untuk Tao. Mengingat bulan ini sudah masuk musim dingin dan pastinya Tao memerlukan baju hangat. "Bagaimana kalau satu set baju hangat? Atau mungkin boneka panda super besar?" Usul Chanyeol.

"Ide yang bagus" Kris menganggukan kepalanya sembari melirik jam tangannya. "Pulang sekolah temani aku berbelanja"

"Sipp yang pasti traktiran satu mangkuk ramen super besar itu cukup kok" Cengir Chanyeol.

"Aishh okey-okey"

.

.

.

"Jadi Krith gege bilang kamu uke?" Teriak Sehun tidak percaya. Setelah mendengar curahatan dari sahabatnya itu, Sehun jadi mengerti kenapa Tao sampai marah seperti itu ke Kris. Padahal selama ini Sehun kira Tao adalah semenya ternyata semua itu salah besar.

"Iyaaa huweee Cehun bagaimana pelacaanmu caat Klic gege bilang Tao itu cengeng, cadel, hikcc cakitnya tuhh dicini Cehun" Tao menunjuk dadanya.

Sehun tertawa. "Hahahaha Tao tidak cengeng kok cuman cadel" Sehun mengusap airmata Tao. "Naahh thekalang Tao thenyum biar cakepnya gak ilang" Ujar Sehun lembut. Tao dan Sehun terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Bagaimana Kris tidak cemburu orang Sehun selalu bersikap romantic kepada Tao. Dan Tao dengan polosnya selalu bersikap manis ke Sehun.

"Gomawo Cehunnie" Tao tersenyum manis.

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Ia kemudian beralih menatap ponsel Tao yang tergantung imut dileher Tao. "Tao ponthelmu berkerlap-kerlip" Sehun menatap ponsel Tao dengan mata berbinar.

Tao mengangkat ponselnya kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk. "Klic gege mengilim pecan" Ucap Tao senang.

From : Kris tampan :*

_Maafkan aku sayang. _

_Sebentar kamu pulangnya sama Sehun gpp kan? /puppy eyes/_

_Aku akan mampir dirumah Chanyeol dulu mengerjakan tugas. /Sad/_

_Selamat belajar sayang~ /Kiss/_

Senyum Tao luntur saat membaca pesan tersebut. Pulang bersama Sehun? Bahkan Tao yakin Kris akan marah kalau dia berdekatan dengan Sehun. Tapi sekarang? Kris malah menyuruh Tao pulang bersama Sehun. 'Klic gege benal-benal malah' Tao membatin sedih.

"Apa yang Krith kirimkan?" Tanya Sehun penasaran. Namun Tao hanya terdiam sembari memasukan ponselnya didalam kantung. "Dia hanya menyuluhku pulang belcama mu" Tao berusaha tersenyum manis.

Namun bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak bertanya sampai akar-akarnya. "Lohh kok dia menyuruh Tao pulang berthama thehun? Aku pikir Krith gege membenci Thehun?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi. Sehun banyak Tanya. Tapi ucapan Sehun itu benar. Pernah sekali Sehun mencium pipi Tao didepan Kris. Alhasil Sehun dimarahin Kris karena seenak jidatnya mencium tunanganya.

"Katanya Klic gege lagi cibuk makanya nyuluh Tao pulang cama Cehunnie" Ujar Tao bohong. "Tao numpang pulang yah Cehunnie?" Tao mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya sembari menarik lengan Sehun manja. Biasanya Sehun bakalan luluh kalau Tao bertingkan manis seperti ini.

"Baiklah ayo kita thebentar main balok-balokan ahh kita thinggah beli eth krim yaaahh"

"Aciiikkkk"

.

.

.

"Jelek"

"Biasa"

"Gak lucu"

"Astaga Tao tidak menyukai gambarnya Chanyeol-ah"

"Itu bahannya tipis"

Okey Chanyeol capek. Dia sudah 5x bolak-balik dan hasilnya si pangeran es Kris hanya menolak semua baju yang ia tunjukan. Terakhir ia mengambil sweeter biru muda Kris malah bilang bahannya tipis lah, terlalu biasa, blabla. Untung saja Chanyeol adalah sahabat Kris kalau tidak sudah dari tadi Chanyeol menutup mulut pria sok tampan itu.

"Kyaaaa tampan"

Sebagian pengunjung didepartement tersebut sejak tadi menatap Kris dengan tatapan menganggumkan. Bagaimana tidak tampan Kris menggulung kemeja putihnya hingga sampai disiku tangannya, 2kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka dan rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan terlihat seksi. Seandainya Chanyeol wanita mungkin ia akan berteriak sama seperti wanita-wanita itu. Untung saja Chanyeol pria.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Chanyeol mengambil sweeter selutut namun khusus untuk pria berwarna pink dan bergambar panda. Sepertinya Tao akan menyukai pakaian ini mengingat Tao sangat menyukai panda.

"Sempurna"

.

.

.

"Teluc Luhan gege bilang apa?" Tanya Tao serius. Sehun sahabatnya yang tampan ini sebenarnya sedang menyukai anak berumur 6 tahun yang tinggal didepan rumahnya. Setiap hari Sehun selalu pergi kerumah Luhan entah itu minta dibuatkan mainan atau minta diajarin bermain bola. Luhan sendiri sama sekali tidak merasa kerepotan menjaga Sehun mengingat Luhan juga merupakan sepupu dari Tao. Berarti teman Tao, teman Luhan juga.

"Dia bilang dia Cuma menganggap Thehun thodala gak lebih" Sehun mendesah sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping Tao.

Tao kaget. "Benalkah? Waahhh Thehun cali pacal balu caja" Usul Tao semangat sembari menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sehun.

Sehun menegapkan tubuhnya dan memandang lurus kearah Tao. "Kalau Thehun thama Tao?" Ia mengambil tangan Tao dan mengenggamnya lembut.

"Eh.. itu uhmm Tao cudah punya Klic gege" Ujar Tao gagap sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Huwaaaahh Tao tidak mau selingkuh. Kris gege pasti marah kalau mengetahui hal ini.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Thehun tidak apa-apa dijadikan pelampiathan Tao"

"Tapi kan—"

"Hei bocah kecil dia itu milikku. He is my mine" Potong Kris cepat sembari menarik tangan Tao agar terlepas dari Sehun.

Sehun memandang tajam Kris. Ia memang menyukai Tao dan Luhan namun rasa sukanya kepada Tao jauh lebih besar dibandingkan rasa sukanya ke Luhan. "Kalau Tao thama Thehun Tao bitha jadi theme Thehun"

Kris mendelik tajam kearah bocah berumur 6 tahun itu. "Hei bocah cadel. Dia itu tunanganku dan kau lebih baik belajar yang benar agar bisa merebut Tao dariku. Lagipula kalian masih kecil. Kalau kau sudah besar, aku baru menanggapmu sainganku" Kris tertawa sinis setelah itu berbalik menatap Tao yang tengah menundukan kepalanya. "Ayo pulang."

"Cehun aku pulang dulu"Ujar Tao pelan.

Sehu terdiam dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Dalam hati ia sudah menyusun rencana. Rencana merebut Tao dari Kris suatu saat nanti. Agar ia tidak dianggap bocah lagi.

.

.

.

Sejak tadi Tao hanya diam diatas mobil. Tidak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan ataupun saling melirik satu sama lain. Sementara Chanyeol yang tidak mengetahui akar masalahnya hanya terdiam melihat kedua pasangan aneh itu. Disisi lain Tao juga merasa bersalah karena telah selingkuh (ini menurut Tao) ke Sehun.

"Klic gege Tao minta maaf" Tao menunduk sembari meremas seragam sekolah yang ia pakai.

Kris terdiam. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Aku juga minta maaf baby"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Nahhh gitu donk kan enak" Happy virus itu terkekeh pelan sembari mencubit pipi Tao. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita merayakan natal di villa milik appa ku?"

Tao menatap Chanyeol dengan mata berbinar. "Yeeeeaaahhh Tao mau. Kita ajak Cehun,Luhan,cama Xiu gege hihihi pacti acikkk"

Merasakan aura gelap disamping Tao, Chanyeol memutuskan diam. Hiyyy Kris seram kalau lagi marah. Apalagi menyangkut Tao dan Sehun.

Tao menoleh takut-takut kearah Kris. "Klic gege kita ajak Cehun juga yaaahh? Yah?" Ia mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya yang membuat Kris menghela nafas dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan terpaksa. "Yeeaaahhh ajak ChangKyu juga"

"ChangKyu?"

"Kakak Tao"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sepertinya besok akan menjadi hari natal yang menyenangkan untuk Tao.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Happy holiday all~ Sorry for too long time hiatus

test, assignments pile up and finally I decided hiatus

Mianhae~ all reader

Buat part ChangKyu itu special for ChangKyu shipper soalnya mau buat part KyuMin jadi sedih lagi :'(

I would like to ask you all

Suka baca hasil remake

Atau

Buatan author sendiri?

Dijawab yah ^^

Merry Christmas all~

Last~

Mind to Voment please?

Next Chapter "Last Christmas"


End file.
